The Reveal
by brea.aaron
Summary: This secret is going to break them but they aren't ready to tell everyone about them yet. It is way too soon and they just want to be them for a while before everyone freaks because they finally got together. The beginning... the kiss….. the secret…. and the reveal. Tell me what y'all think! Probably will not be complete until 4/12/15. Rated M for safety.
1. The beginning

Chapter 1. The beginning

**Takes place a few weeks after beckett and castles first kiss in Knockdown.(3x13)**

"Beckett, please!"

"No Castle."

He slinks down in his chair pouting openly like a child. He makes a move to turn off Beckett's computer again and she slaps his hand away.

"Seriously Castle!" She sounds annoyed but he can see the subtle grin spreading across her face.

" Beckett come on I haven't eaten in eight hours," he says in a complaining tone. He picks up the stack of paperwork on her desk and says " It's not like the files are going to go anywhere. You could always come back later and do them."

She contemplates saying yes and he knows that she is about to give in when he adds one last thing for good measure."Plus I will buy you anything you want for dinner."

"And dessert", they both say.

His eyes begin to crinkle a little as he smiles. Without fail she returns his smile and now in the middle of the precinct they are smiling at each other like idiots.

**Across the precinct**

Lanie walks up to the boys desks, finding them both looking at Castle and Beckett. They hardly even noticed her until she leaned down in between the two and whispered in their ears.

"Looks like I'm going to win, based on those looks."

The second year Castle was at the precinct the boys and Lanie started a pool about how long it would take for Beckett and Castle to get together. No one set specific dates but they each chose an amount of months it would take for them to be together and the closest to the correct month would get the pot. It did not consist of much only one hundred dollars each but it was enough to keep things interesting.

Amused Lanie walked away, leaving the boys sitting at their desks disappointed because they knew she was right. They were both about to lose but it almost didn't matter because either way they would win something. Beckett and Castle would be happy together and that's really all they could ask for.

**Beckett's Desk**

"Fine. Let's go eat"

He hops up energetically. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm getting pretty hungry myself."

"Are we going to the regular place or do you want to go somewhere different?"

"We can go wherever as long as the food is good."

"Okay then new place it is." He says smiling while putting his jacket on.

The car ride over to Castle's "secret place", as he had called it, was silent. When they were alone they did not talk much because Kate did not want to talk about what happened and Castle did not want to push her on the subject. Their time would come, he knew it would. After all you can't undo a kiss, you can't just pretend like nothing ever happened or at least he couldn't forget it.

Kate hardly realized they had pulled up to the restaurant until castle knocked on her window. She was busy with her thoughts. Thoughts about him, about their kiss, about whether or not she was ready to be with him. Everything got so confusing so fast. She loves him, that much she is sure of, but she does not want to ruin what they have now. She just wants to play it safe and make sure everything is going to be okay before she jumps into a relationship with him.

Castle opened her door like always. He really was such a gentleman. They walked up to a rustic building with flowers planted around the main entrance. This was not at all what Kate had expected. She thought they would go somewhere fancy and elegant, but instead they ended up outside a restaurant that was calming and romantic. It was defiantly a different dynamic for them. She could not help but think what he was up to.

"So Castle, How many girls have you brought here?"

Coughing a little. "Uh, only two."

"Really, and who were the lucky girls."

"Well one was Alexis of course and the other women is you."

Oh crap that was not a good question. She should have never asked that question. Her mind is spinning and he is standing there totally okay. How the hell is he keeping calm. He just said something so beautiful and she can't answer because she is not ready for this. She is not ready for him.

"Kate, it's okay. You don't have to say anything right now but I do want you to know how much I care about you. I know you are not ready yet but when you are my feelings will still be the same. I love you. I just need to know if you will be ready someday."

She is on the edge of tears when she whispers the words, "I..uh..I Love You too."

"Kate you don't have to say that if you are not ready. You can take all the time you need."

After that he walked into the restaurant. Did that really just happen? She just said she loved him and he walked away. She understands why he was giving her some time but damn those three words were hard to say. She will show him!


	2. The Kiss

chapter 2. The kiss

Moments later Kate walked into the restaurant and saw Castle sitting in a corner at a table for two. She walked over there slowly trying to get a feel for how he was feeling. She finally approached him and sat down quietly. He hardly even looked up from the table. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Castle what's good here?"

She will stick with simple questions from now on.

"Well they make a pretty good bacon cheeseburger , that's actually what I'm going to get."

"Sounds great, I'll get the same thing."

He motions for the waitress to come over and he orders for both of them. Kate just sits there, she likes him ordering for her, it's different. She nudges his foot with hers. She can see the wheels in Castle's head turning. He thinks it was an accident. More like he convinced himself it was an accident. Well then she will have to make it more obvious. She takes off her left shoe and runs her foot up the back of his leg. His eyes got wide at her bold move. Now that was no accident, he can tell that much.

The waitress suddenly appeared with their food. Without looking at Castle, Kate told the waitress thanks. They sat there quietly for a while, just eating. Castle was the first to speak.

"Is it good so far?"

"Mmmhh. Yah, it is delicious."

The rest of their meal was eaten in silent. He was afraid to ask about the leg thing, so he just sat in his chair awkwardly until Kate finally finished eating. He called for the check and gave the waitress a very generous tip. Then he headed outside to crank the car while Kate used the restroom.

She is looking at herself in the restaurants bathroom mirror. How is she going to get him to realize that she meant it when she said she loved him. She knows he thinks she said it because she felt bad and did not want to hurt him but she really does love him. She just is not sure how to prove it.

He cranked up the air conditioner in the car, patiently waiting for Kate to come out. He is relieved because he had finally told her ,to her face, that he loved her. She said it back and when she did he couldn't help but feel happy. The happiness was short lived though because he knew she only said it so he wouldn't get hurt, but still the little voice in the back of his head wouldn't let him forget that she ran her foot up his calf tonight. He shook off his subconscious thoughts and turned the radio on. He saw Kate walk up to the car and he could only think of how beautiful she was.

The ride back to her apartment was too short. They didn't want to leave each other yet. They both could feel the changes that were beginning to happen between them. She knew she was ready to be with him but she has not made him see it yet. It is time to leave now, time to say goodnight and go home to their separate places.

"Kate"

"Shh, after this song"

**Oh, you're in my veins**

**And I cannot get you out**

**Oh, you're all taste at night inside of mouth**

"I've always loved this song", they say in unison.

They look into each other's eyes. She begins to lean forward first but he pushes her back.

"Kate I can't kiss you again until I know where we stand."

"Castle, please I want you. I have always wanted you. I already said I loved you tonight. What do you want me to say? I will tell you anything."

His eyes are glistening and he hopes that the next question is yes. All he needs is her and if she really loves him nothing will stop him from kissing her.

"Do you really love me? Be honest I don't want you to say it if you don't mean it."

"Castle, I love you. I love you so…"

Before she could finish her sentence his lips were on hers. Kissing her tenderly like he would break her if he rushed things. He held her face in his hands, rubbing his thumb across her cheek. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly granted him. What had begun tenderly turned hot and passionate. Her hair was messed up, his shirt was unbuttoned, she had somehow ended up in his lap, and every once in a while she would moan into his mouth. Eventually they broke away for air and rested their foreheads against one another's.

"Even better the second time, can't imagine what the third one will feel like", Castle says.

"There will be time for a third, and fourth, and one millionth, but for right now let's just take it slow."

"I will go as slow as you want." "Here, he says while moving her off his lap, let me walk you up to your apartment."

They both climbed out of the car and moved to each other's side . Castle slid his hand in between hers and they walked with hands intertwined all the way up to Beckett's apartment. He looked into her eyes when they reached her door. He wanted to kiss her so bad right now but settled with saying, " Until tomorrow detective."

She leaned in real quick and kissed him fast on the lips. It was quick but it felt like them. It felt like they had been doing it for years now.

"I love you Castle, goodnight."

Before she opened the door he took her hand and kissed her one last time before leaving. It was soft and sweet. He let all his emotions of the evening pour into that kiss. Kissing him was like hearing a story, his lips against hers, telling her without using words how much he loved her.

"I love you too."

With that they both separated and walked away happy because they knew there was more yet to come. They were together and nothing could tear them apart. Their love was true and that's all that mattered.


	3. The secret

Chapter 3

They have been together for a week now. They had their hands all over one another every day. He would bring her a coffee and their fingers would linger on each other's a little too long to be passed off as being friendly. The boys were taking notice. who were they kidding? The whole precinct had taken notice. This secret was going to drive them both crazy.

Castle and Beckett stepped of the elevator together and walked to Beckett's desk. Both of them had damp hair because of the shower they had taken together. They hoped no one would notice.

Esposito walked up to them. "What is it raining or something?"

Uh oh no one was suppose to notice.

Castle and Beckett both try to speak at once." I took a shower this morning.

Espo dropped the subject right there and walked away. He couldn't help but smile, everyone knew something changed between them, they just didn't know if they were truly together.

They made It through the day without being called out by someone they worked with but they knew it was just a matter of time before they would have to reveal their relationship to the boys and Lanie.

Wait up guys, Espo,Lanie, and I were wondering if y'all would want to go grab something to eat.

They had already made it this far so why not just go get some food.

"Sure", Kate replies.

Castle almost took Beckett's hand while riding down the elevator but she slapped his hand away. The boys just looked at them as though it was normal. They probably thought Castle deserved it anyway.

"So where is Lanie?"

"She said she would meet us at the normal place."

**At the… Normal Place**

They all went and sat down in their normal place. Castle sat beside Beckett while the boys sat across from them on the other side. Lanie arrived about thirty minutes after them and sat at the end of the table. The table they sat at concealed the other side very easily, so through most of the meal Castle had his hand on Beckett's thigh. Every once in a while he would move his hand so the boys wouldn't get to suspicious. It didn't help any because Espo could see the whole thing. Espo knew they had to be together. Lanie and Ryan on the other hand had high hopes but didn't actually know they were together yet.

They all chatted and laughed while they ate their food. Lanie and Ryan were the first to leave, so that left the only three people who knew about Kate and Castle's relationship at the table.

Espo begins to get up. "I think I'm going to leave you two alone now", He says while winking.

Before they could question him, he was half way across the bar.

"So, I think at least one of them knows or else that was pretty weird", Castle says.

"Yah, maybe that's not such a bad thing. I mean we have been having trouble trying to keep it a secret anyways."

"Yah, we almost got caught making out by Ryan. We would have scarred him for life", He says laughing.

Kate soon joins in. Little do they now Espo was watching them, looking for signs that they were together. It didn't take long for him to get the answer he needed because Kate leaned In and gave Castle a quick kiss. Espo left before he saw anything else.

Castle kissed her again and when they separated Kate whispered, "Lets tell them, lets tell them all."


End file.
